


Inspired

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cute, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been sitting in the windowsill for hours, watching as shadows and sun beams have draped the naked man in front of him in every color imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

Steve’s brows furrow slightly as his eyes look from the sleeping person on the bed to the paper in his lap. His fingertips are splashed with colors of the rainbow, random smudges of purple, blue and yellow on his face and in his hair as well. He’s been sitting in the windowsill for hours, watching as shadows and sun beams have draped the naked man in front of him in every color imaginable, desperately trying to catch a certain color palette before it changed.

”What are you drawing?” Thor says suddenly, his voice muffled by the pillow he’s got his face buried in.

Steve scrambles to his feet, paper and pastel crayons flying everywhere, his face bright pink with embarrassment. 

“I, uhm, I-I was just uhh,” he tries as he rushes to gather the sketches from the floor, worried that that the other man might see.

“You need not be ashamed of what you do, Steve,” Thor says with a big smile as he turns over and sits upright on the bed, “You are a very good artist.”

Steve glances over at him, afraid to fully look, worried that if he does he won’t be able to tear his eyes off him ever again. Thor is so beautiful as he sits there, naked, his hair long and golden, a slight stubble on his cheeks.

“It’s just, uh, I normally don’t just draw people like that, I-I normally ask first,” Steve says, turning his back to Thor to place the sketches on the windowsill. He can hear the bed squeak as Thor rises to his feet, a soft laugh filling up the room.

A soft moan escapes Steve’s lips as Thor goes to stand behind him, placing small kisses on his neck.

“Steve, we are lovers. You do not need my permission to draw me,” he says, slowly wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, “I am simply glad that I can inspire you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 7.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Thor & Steve and the word was "inspired".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
